For all eternity
by 30secondstosam
Summary: When Bella Swan is forced to move to Forks with her father because of an unexpected error that her mother did


Moving to a place that I have disliked all my childhood and into my young teen stage was difficult, because i didn't know what to expect when i arrive. Charlie was a real catch so things might not go as planned, I was only moving here to get away from my past. I wouldn't say I was running away but I sure as hell felt like I was. Things had gotten really complicated when i found my mother in bed with my boyfriend well ex-boyfriend now, we had been dating well over two and a half years and I thought we were doing great, my mother was always jealous of me, even when i had a sucky boyfriend. I decided right then that I was never going to fall in love again no matter who it was, not even if a celbrity asked to date me, that's how against realationships I was. That same day I locked myself in my room and dialed charlie's number hoping he wouldn't pick up. I waited and waited thinking he wasn't when he answered.

"Hello?" Charlie said confused.

"Hey Charlie."

"Oh Bella, how are you? hope your doing ok."

"Actually dad that's what I wanted to talk about, I want to come live with you for awhile..."

"Bells are you sure? I don't want to make you feel obligated to come live with me."

"No Charlie, I know, I want to. I want something new and refreshing. Do think it's ok if I come?" Mom kept banging on the door, and saying that she was sorry and she didn't mean for it to happen, Chris came onto her. I didn't believe all of it, I figured they both played a part in it, and then again maybe it's been going on for monthes.

"Have you talked to your mother about this?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted me to be happy, and that if it was ok with that I could leave whenever I could catch a flight, and I already got a plane ticket. Is is ok?"

"Well if your mother says its ok, then im more then happy to have you Bella. Whats that banging?"

"Oh nothing it's the neighbors, and thanks charlie for everything."

" No Bells its my pleasure, guess i'll see you when you get off the plan right?"

"Yeah tonight."

" Ok, well have a safe trip i'll see soon, love you Bella."

"Love you to Charlie."

That was an easy conversation to work through, im ashamed that I had to lie to my own father but I needed to get away and live a different life style. This was how I was going to do it, now I needed to pack, and get ready to get on the bus and be there when my plan takes off. When I finally reached the airport, I made it just in time to get my ticket and go threw security and get on my way to Forks. I left mom a note in my bedroom explaining that I didn't want to hear from her until I called her, and that I was going to stay with Charlie for awhile. I needed a break and apparently she needed one to, but for all the wrong reasons.

When I finally reached my destination I came off the plane I saw Charlie staning waiting for, knowing that he's been here since I called. He seemed happy to see me even though its been twelve years since I had come and visited Charlie. I felt bad about that, and just calling out of the blue made me feel even worse, like I expected him to just say he loved me and forget all the hurtful things that happend when my mother left him, and how I just never came back

"Hey Char- Dad... How are things? thanks for coming on a short notice." wow I caught myself Charlie hates when I call him by his fisrt name.

"Het Bells. Things are great now that you're here, and don't worry I its great having you here."

" Thanks."

"Now im sure your tired, so lets get you home and situated."

"Like I said before thank you dad."

"Ok lets go."

The trip back to the house was exhausting and yet peacful, there was no converstaion to ruin the moment either. Charlie and I were a lot alike even though I hated to admit it. We never like sharing are feelings with anyone, we did it on our own, in our own privacy. The thought of living with Charlie was something that I realized wasn't so bad. He knew when I needed my time and the same with him. When we finally arrived at the house I was ready to call it a day, after charlie helped me put my things to my old room, I asked if it was possible to get some rest and Charlie was more then agreeable to that.

"Now Bells why don't you just go to sleep now, I'll let you sleep in, its already eleven thirty anyways..."

"Oh.. ok well sounds good to."

"Ok well goodnight I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright night dad."

That night I had the strangest dream that I was pregnant and I was married! Wow now where did that come frome? I dont want to love anyone and im not even going to open my heart, so how was I married and carrying a child, all's I knew was that thank God dreams never really came true so I was all good... When that dream ended it didn't even feel like a dream, but a vision. I was startled when the wind blew and hould outside, did I leave my window open??? I got up and shut still looking outside; sure enough outside was like a hail storm, tree's going every which way and thundering and lightning, at least I had a reason to be so pale. I got back into bed and for the rest of the night I had a dreamless night.

**_This I hope is something that you will enjoy. I would love to hear your imput on my first chapter. Im writing the second chapter right now... read well its not the best first chapter but it will I promise get a whole lot better...._**


End file.
